staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 września 1990
Program 1 7.15 Program dnia 7.20 Tydzień na działce 8.20 Na zdrowie - program rekreacyjny 8.40 Ziarno - program Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Kino najmłodszych: "Źrebaczek" - radziecki film fab. 10.15 Dla młodych widzów: "Partnerzy" - odc. 17 serialu USA 10.40 Piłkarska kadra czeka 11.00 Militaria, obronność, nowoczesność - mag. wojskowy 11.25 Koncert życzeń 11.55 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: "Tajemnice Majów" - film dok. prod. meksykańskiej 12.25 Z Polski rodem - magazyn polonijny 12.55 Informacje - prog. rozrywkowy 13.20 Flesz - prog. muzyczno-informacyjny dla młodzieży 13.55 Żyć - magazyn ekologiczny 14.20 Sonda 14.50 Nad Niemnem, Piną i Prypecią: W Grodnie - prog. z udziałem prof. Wiktora Zina 15.15 W kinie i na kasecie 15.35 Smak życia 16.20 "Bez litości" - odc. 3 filmu dok. 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 "Siódemka" w Jedynce: "Maurice Bejart" - film dok. o słynnym tancerzu i choreografie, twórcy współczesnego baletu 18.55 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Puszysta rodzina 19.15 Dobranoc: "Mały pingwin Pik - Pok 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Poker" - film fabularny (western) prod. USA 21.55 Baltic Song Festival - Karlshamm '90: "Shane" - grupa muzyczna ze Szwecji 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.45 Sport 23.30 Kino nocne: "Wzór" - film fab. (dramat sensacyjny prod. USA) 1.00 Jutro w programie Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.10 Kino rodzinne: "Zemsta fajtłapy" - film USA 9.00 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Hedline News (wersja oryginalna) 10.15 Magazyny telewizji śniadaniowej (c.d.) 10.40 "Czy chcesz ze mną chodzić" - odc. 10 filmu komediowego USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 11.05 W świecie ciszy 11.25 Program dnia 11.30 "Agencja" - film fab. (thriller) prod. kanadyjskiej 13.20 Sport: Lekkoatletyka 14.00 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 37 i 38 serialu USA 15.30 Z ziemi polskiej: "Kierunek Brazylia" - film dok. 16.00 Kontakt TV: W kontakcie z przygodą - filmy dok. 17.00 "Wielka gra" - teleturniej 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Benny Hill 19.00 "Welcome home" - recital zespołu "Lombard" 19.30 Sztuka ogrodowa w Polsce (10) 20.00 Inauguracja sezonu artystycznego w Filharmonii Poznańskiej - koncert 21.00 Dwa + 2 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Słowo na niedzielę - ks. Janusz Pasierb 21.55 "Agencja" - powtórz. filmu 23.45 Komentarz dnia 23.50 Program na niedzielę BBC1 6.40 Open University 6.40 Introduction to Pure Maths: Shapes of Flows 7.05 The View from Detroit 7.30 Playdays 7.50 The Muppet Babies 8.15 The 8.15 from Manchester 10.55 Bunyip 11.00 Flipper 12.27 Weather 12.30 Grandstand 12.35 Football 12.50 Athletics 13.05 News 13.10 Golf 13.40 Racing 13.50 Motor racing 14.10 Racing 14.20 Golf 14.40 Racing 15.05 Golf 16.40 Final Score 17.00 News; Weather 17.10 Regional News and Sport 17.15 Neighbours 1,000th Episode Celebration 18.00 The Noel Edmonds Saturday Roadshow 18.45 Every Second Counts 19.20 Russ Abbot 19.50 All Creatures Great and Small 20.40 In Sickness and in Health 21.10 News and Sport; Weather 21.30 Clint Eastwood in High Plains Drifter 23.10 Rory Bremner 23.40 Rehearsal for Murder 1.15 Weather 1.20 Closedown BBC2 6.50 Open University 6.50 Maths: And So On ... 7.15 Social Problems and Social Welfare 7.40 Maths: The Location Problem 8.05 Operating Systems 8.30 The Social Primate: Growing Up 8.55 The Export of Pollution 9.20 Light on Lasers 9.45 School of the Future? 10.10 Living with Technology: Oil 10.35 Chile in the International System 11.00 The 'User-Friendly' School 11.25 Kafka and His World 11.50 Maths: Goodness of Fit 12.15 Probing the Structure of Liquids 12.40 Art in 15th-Century Italy 13.05 Mastering Management 13.30 Modern Art: Greenberg on Criticism 13.55 The Effective Manager 14.20 Attitudes: the Second Handicap 14.45 Network East 15.25 Sister Kenny 17.15 Battle Hymn 19.00 Late Again 19.45 NewsView 20.30 Designs on Europe 21.10 Play for Today: Rainy Day Women 22.35 Don Juan 0.30 Closedown